Modern Day - Day 40
Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Modern Day - Day 39 |after = Modern Day - Day 41}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Modern Day - Day 40 was the 40th day of Modern Day. Upon completing the level, the player receives a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty The level is comprised of mainly Explorer and Torchlight Zombies, Ancient Egypt Portals, Excavator Zombies, and Newspaper Zombies. Heavy artillery should be used to defeat massive hordes in this level. Ice plants are also a good option, since they can make Explorer and Torchlight Zombie less of a threat. As shown on the dialogue and like Ancient Egypt - Day 31 onwards, there are no lawn mowers to save lanes, so make sure to not let a single zombie pass through defenses. Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Our lawnmowers are non-mowers! Penny: Indeed, User Dave. Perhaps this is a consequence of Dr. Zomboss' Project Paradox. Penny: We likely will not be able to rely on them going forward. Crazy Dave: But I need them for squirbo hunting! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Waves |zombie2 = 3 |zombie3 = 2 4 |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = |note4 = * spawns at C6R2 and C6R4 |zombie5 = 4 |note5 = First flag |zombie6 = 2 4 5 1 |zombie7 = 2 4 |note7 = 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = 1 3 5 |zombie9 = 1 2 4 5 3 |note9 = 100% Plant Food; * spawns at C6R1 and C6R5; spawns at C5R3 |zombie10 = 2 4 |note10 = Second flag; 100%/7 Plant Food |zombie11 = 2 |zombie12 = , |note12 = spawns at C5R2 |zombie13 = 3 , , 3 |note13 = 100% Plant Food |zombie14 = 2 1 3 5 4 |note14 = * spawns at C5R2 |zombie15 = , , 1 5 |note15 = Final flag; spawns at C4R4}} * Always summons three Strategies Strategy 1 - Cold n' Compact :by sup3p This very simple strategy is made with the goal to be as compact as possible to avoid plants getting tossed around by portals. Unfortunately, it uses many premium plants, so it might not be an option for a lot of people. *'Required plants:' ** Primal Sunflower ** Gold Bloom ** Cold Snapdragon ** Primal Wall-nut ** Shrinking Violet ** Imitater (Might be possible without, use it on Gold Bloom) *Your main goal is to get your setup to look like this in all 5 lanes: ** *Use Gold Bloom and Imitater immediately, and begin by placing the Primal Sunflowers and Cold Snapdragons where needed. *Primal Wall-nuts go up after the Cold Snapdragons. These will need to be replaced often due to Explorers sneaking in right before they get hit by Cold Snapdragon, as well as getting tossed by a portal in the last wave. *Use Shrinking Violet on Gargantuars. When shrunken the Primal Wall-nuts can easily stall them long enough to get killed by the Cold Snapdragons. Gallery Nick Archer MD - Day 40.png|By MD40.png|By MD Day 40 by froopyzombie.jpg|By Modern Day - Day 40.jpg|By No lawn mowers = no easy win! :( Trivia *Crazy Dave saying he needs Lawn Mowers to hunt squirbos is a reference to Whack a Zombie in the first game. **However, there he says he uses shovels to hunt them. *In the world map right on this day, if someone looks closely on top of the street light, a Gnome can be seen floating. *Somehow, this is the only Modern Day level to feature a veteran zombie from other world, which is the Torchlight Zombie in Ancient Egypt, with the first being Day 32 which features the Cart-head Zombie and Rodeo Legend Zombie in the Zombot War Wagon boss battle. Walkthrough How would you rate Modern Day - Day 40's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels without any lawn mowers